I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle frames. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of vehicle frames which provide support for a front suspension. Even more specifically the present invention relates to the field of vehicle frames providing space between longitudinal frame members the space aligned with a transverse axis of the front wheels.
II. Prior Art Statement
Vehicle frames which provide support for a front end suspension system are known.
U.S. Pat. No. RE23147 discloses a vehicle frame for supporting a front end suspension system. This United States Patent does not disclose the transverse member of the present invention which is spaced below the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,261 discloses a vehicle frame which provides a support for a front end suspension system. This United States Patent does not disclose the transverse member of the present invention aligned with the front wheels and extending therebetween and spaced below the frame of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,559 discloses a vehicle frame with a support for a vehicle front end suspension system. This United States Patent does disclose a transverse support member, but the support member is not aligned between the vehicle wheels and is not spaced below the vehicle frame as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,030 discloses a vehicle frame which provides support for a front end suspension system. This United States Patent discloses a transverse member extending between a pair of spaced apart longitudinal frame members and aligned between the vehicle wheels as in the present invention. A central portion of the transverse member is positioned below the frame for a short distance. The transverse member extends upward and outward within the space inside of the longitudinal members to meet the longitudinal members. The open space extending between the longitudinal members aligned with the wheels of the present invention is not present in this United States Patent. This United States patent does not disclose the bracket of the present invention for supporting the transverse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,161 discloses a frame support for independent wheel suspension for a motor vehicle. This United States Patent does not disclose the transverse member of the present invention.
The above listed United States Patents constitute the closest prior art known to the Applicant and his Attorney.